herebemonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Mel Hood
Welcome to my Talk Page! Please leave a message if you have a question or need help with editing. I'll get back to you asap. Make sure you sign your message with ~~~~ so I will know who the message is from. :) Please visit the Editing Guide, this will help cut down on mistakes. We have several New Page Templates to keep everything in order. New ideas are welcome and encourage. Please post new ideas and concerns in the HBM Wiki Forum, so we can all jump in and help. :) WE LOVE TEAMWORK! You are welcome to leave a message with any of the <3 Mel Messages Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Building a Decoy.png page. If you need any help getting started with editing, check out our Editing Guide page and feel free to test anything out in the Sandbox area. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Mndarrr (talk) 22:18, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Building a Decoy.png page. If you need any help getting started with editing, check out our Editing Guide page and feel free to test anything out in the Sandbox area. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Mndarrr (talk) 22:18, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Hi Melena its kelly ....why are you trying to edit things that in already editing Kelly ratcliffe (talk) 04:59, June 16, 2013 (UTC) im already sorry Kelly ratcliffe (talk) 05:00, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Re: How to delete images Hi Melena - I guess it was you asking about deleting images on my talk page. Please remember to sign your messages. If I understand that correctly, then only admins can actually delete a picture. But why do you want to delete a picture? You can just replace it with another picture using the same name... And by the way - thank you very much for your awesome work here!!! --Scheijan (talk) 13:42, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Internal links Hey, are we supposed to be linking EVERYTHING or following general wiki standards (first time a pagename shows up it's a link, every time after that is plain text)? I've been taking out the extra links when I edit pages that have them, but if we're doing it all links all the time then I'll switch to that. Alenxa (talk) 21:44, July 6, 2013 (UTC) The quests I'm doing right now are ones I did a long time ago but didn't enter. I keep a Google Drive file of quest information so I can play without interruption and edit/enter when I have the attention span to do that (and when I'm not being climbed by a toddler). This is the first time in a LONG time that I've had a large chunk of time to do editing/entry, so I figured I'd fill in gaps and untangle chains. And oops, I just realized my saved copy of the template is the old one. Off to fix those now... Alenxa (talk) 23:59, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Ack. Go ahead and roll me back if you need. I'll quit now. :( :( Alenxa (talk) 00:07, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Oooh, is it okay if I work on the "travels with Henry" section? It's newish and I have the info. Also if we get wind of major changes in future I have access to an account that's only gone through the first chunk of intro quests. Alenxa (talk) 00:12, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Thank you!! Everything has been so busy in my life lately that i've hardly had ANY time to game, much less get on here. So thank you for everything you've done! I just promoted you to admin so now you'll have some more control over things and be able to rollback bad edits. There's an admin dashboard on the bottom of each page now by your "My Tools" stuff so look around in there and play with things. Congrats!!! <3 Mndarrr (talk) 06:29, June 28, 2013 (UTC) New Theme Design I wanted to check with you and see what you thought of the new theme design. I'm not sure I like the light yellow page color because now all the edit screens are just YELLOW. I played with everything (haven't touched it since I set it up in December) and am still not totally happy with the results. The wiki background is the color they use in the game for the menus. I tried using the intro screen tile and it made the wiki look dark and ominous. The links got changed to purple to keep with the game colors, but I need to make sure they aren't hard to read. What do you think? Mndarrr (talk) 13:50, July 1, 2013 (UTC) EDIT: I swapped the background for a small chunk of the tile that is nice and "bright" on the almanac main page. I changed the links to that darker yellow instead of the purple because the black text blended together with it too much. I made the yellow a few shades darker to go easier on the eyes since so many of our pages are links. I dont think I can go any darker on them without turning them brown. But let me know if we need to make them darker still. Mndarrr (talk) 14:30, July 1, 2013 (UTC) <3 Thanks - I made my husband come over here and check colors about five times before I got this layout. I think we're both relieved this will work - haha! Mndarrr (talk) 15:17, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Weird Question I was looking at the Ballista page and adding the new template and saw you posted the welcome pack picture up there. I'm confused, so I left it there. But I was wondering if you could look over it and figure out if it needs to be moved. <3 Mndarrr (talk) 12:54, July 2, 2013 (UTC) (edit: I feel like a total idiot, nevermind) Mndarrr (talk) 13:00, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Things at my house are going to be crazy for the next week - the in-laws are coming into town for a visit and the cleaning has already begun! I'm going to play with the monster page template a bit tonight and see if I can get a new pretty one worked out like the ones with the traps. I've been questing like mad, so I'm going through a lot of those quest pages and adding in quest items and fixing minor things (mostly just removing thumbnails from pics and the table of contents). <3 Sorry I missed you today! Mndarrr (talk) 05:19, July 4, 2013 (UTC) !! Hey! Wow Time to celebrate! I finished updating all 18 of those egg pages. Swapping out ALL those location templates is going to be a massive undertaking. Mostly because we cant just dump the info since most of those pages are outdated (all the new butterflies/monsters/fishies means we have to check everything). But yay for at least 18 pages done. Oh I started working on swapping around some of the monster pages too, but that should be a much easier update. Mndarrr (talk) 00:43, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Hi and thankyou, i thought i would give this ago as im new please bear with me and i will try to help as much as i can ...not many people use wiki and i think they should, i just wanted to help out too, i hope im not bothering anyone Shishandkel (talk) 20:27, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Hahaha, yay! :) Alenxa (talk) 05:55, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Retired template Hey I just made a retired template that we can add to pages with old content that's been removed. We can add it to pages the same way we add the incomplete template. Just use ' ' on the pages that need it. We can change what the phrase says if you want, or the background color. I just randomly picked a yellow-orangey color. It'll drop everything into the retired category (at least it should). Mndarrr (talk) 04:47, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Had a lovely time, thanks! You guys have been busy :D Anna2405 (talk) 06:01, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Pelican Eels This is why I put Pelican Eels on the South Pacific island pages. I didn't check right after you removed them, so maybe they were removed from the locations and then put back. Maybe I'm getting a weird new bug along with the wither bug and the gift box bug. I haven't checked all of the locations yet today, just this one (fastest to get to). It's true they don't show up on the almanac map, but herring are shown in places they can't be fished, so there's sort of a precedent. Alenxa (talk) 02:44, August 8, 2013 (UTC) That is seriously weird. I'm starting to wish my husband's account wasn't right at the beginning so I could see if it was just me, or my computer, or what. (Speaking of computer, I'm going to check it on the other box it doesn't crash, just in case.) Alenxa (talk) 03:41, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Bird of Ares Any chance you could have a look at the Bird of Ares page and see if you can work out why it's showing after the Almanac quote? I can't figure it out! Anna2405 (talk) 04:26, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Thank you!! Your welcome : ) I'm glad I can contruibute.Katie.megofna (talk) 18:10, August 10, 2013 (UTC) forgot to use the source to edit :D ..btw, i sent pic to your fb and also to amanda..Mitzi Pascual (talk) 17:07, August 16, 2013 (UTC) I am not experienced with wiki editing, thanks for completing the pages I started. I just wanted to get a few basics down so that people could look up the new quests.Mee2 (talk) 16:31, August 18, 2013 (UTC)Judy I did look for new pages. When I started the edit, I didn't find any or I would not have added them. Thanks for your advice. I shall refrain from further editing O think it would be good if there could be a little note in the crafting sections to say what the success rate of each crafting is. eg Cut diamond , crafting 2 hrs, success rate 25%Mee2 (talk) 06:49, August 22, 2013 (UTC)Mee Thanks for the information. One issue I have is the number of items sometines uis black and other times it is the brownish color. Which should it be, and if it is supposed to be black, how do I do that? Thanks! Glad to help out! LaraLara Gillon-Gray (talk) 15:49, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Sorry 'bout that. I'm not really with it this morning and I'm going to be out most of today, so I was mainly thinking about getting some kind of edit in today. I did get your message and it'll be easier to reply to a blog post than to do substantive editing on the go. Alenxa (talk) 18:59, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Mel, Thanks for the heads up on the incomplete tags. Hadn't noticed them. I will be sure to remove them as appropriate moving ahead. I'm trying to visit all the locations (slowly but surely) and have just been checking things against the pages as I go along. Ryoryo (talk) 20:20, September 1, 2013 (UTC) ryoryo Honesstly, no. I was able to do it the other way and did not think about it.e able to go b I am very sorry. However I have a list of what I have done, so I will back and fix everything. Is that OK? Again, I am sorry. LaraLara Gillon-Gray (talk) 02:42, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Hereat this link http://herebemonsters.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Monsters ther are pics of the monsters with the label inside. On the second row, there is a pic of the Ahool with "Monsters" that links to the monster page. Can you tell me how to fix that if it is in error? LaraLara Gillon-Gray (talk) 06:52, September 2, 2013 (UTC) ok!Lara Gillon-Gray (talk) 15:50, September 2, 2013 (UTC) I know, it just doesn't seem right. I am trying again to catch the camaheuto, and can not get it to come up, again, sigh.Lara Gillon-Gray (talk) 16:14, September 2, 2013 (UTC) I have. I lost my 2 pelicans, they were stolen. Should it really be this hard, I have used up 12 eels this weekend and some before, I have gotten 1 blubber and i think 2 hits.Lara Gillon-Gray (talk) 17:17, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Hello! I was checking what had been done while I was sleeping. Example, the adventurer's torch is not in any quest, but it is in an achievement. Should that be mentioned on the page???Lara Gillon-Gray (talk) 10:28, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I added the category at the bottom of gthe page of the adventurer's torch. Hoping I can use that as a project. Let me know if it is a "no go" and I will gladly remove itLara Gillon-Gray (talk) 12:02, September 3, 2013 (UTC) I would love to! When I was waitung for something to be crafted for a quest, I was always looking for everything and trying to do the non-quest achievements. Thanks for this opportunity!Lara Gillon-Gray (talk) 13:29, September 3, 2013 (UTC) No message yet, but did accept friendship request. My email is laragillongray@yahoo.com if you ever want to use that.Lara Gillon-Gray (talk) 14:20, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Check it out! If ok, should I start working on the others as I have time??? Thank you so much! I am ound and I really need to be needed. My vision wacks out after a whomebhile, but things like this can be done while waiting on stuff on the game.Lara Gillon-Gray (talk) 16:04, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Thanks!!Lara Gillon-Gray (talk) 20:32, September 3, 2013 (UTC) New trees Just a heads-up on the new trees: some of them have replaced old trees at some locations. It's not like the last few rounds of adding new stuff where they were just added. I did the recounts at Hampi and can keep batting cleanup (for everybody really!) if your day's still looking scattered. Alenxa (talk) 20:21, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the heads up on the Ganghwa Dolmen page. I must have misspelled it when I searched for it. Unfotunately, I can't figure out how to delete the page I created (Gangwha Dolmen). Can you let me know how to do that? Thanks! -ryo Hello! I do believe that we have completed the dandlion page. What so you want me to do next. Most all the achievements are done already, just a few missed. Thanks!Lara Gillon-Gray (talk) 00:01, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Me again, Is there anything I can do to earn more badges?Lara Gillon-Gray (talk) 00:02, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Where do I look for the incomplete list? Are ther pages made for what each crafting building can make and details? I believe Blackberry Bush in complete. Do you have something in particular donw next or do I just pick a floral item at random?? If you would, please do to Reindeer Lake, the water lilies and the bullrushes both had 1 unacceptable one each. You may want to re-word that and let me know what tp write from now on. Thanks!Lara Gillon-Gray (talk) 01:18, September 7, 2013 (UTC) I saw on the danilion page a red block saying that it was not complete, but not on any of the others. Is this something somewhere else? Has anyone done a re-count of the rees old and new for thhose places with the new trees? Have they been put in and the others moved around to a give them space, or some old ones removed?Lara Gillon-Gray (talk) 13:51, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Oh, is there anything that I could do to help me win more badges? The ones with things added to article and character pages, I just don;t know what to do there.Lara Gillon-Gray (talk) 13:52, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Raspberry Bushes are complete and incomplete sign at the bottom of the page has been removed!Lara Gillon-Gray (talk) 15:07, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Projects? Mel, I was working on item counts, but we've managed to finish up all of the pages that were marked. Just wanted to volunteer my services for any other projects that you might need help with. I've really appreciated the wiki, plus it gives me a way to keep interested in the game during lulls. :) Ryoryo (talk) 23:37, September 10, 2013 (UTC)ryoryo Will do. You prefer .pngs for the pics? Ryoryo (talk) 01:27, September 11, 2013 (UTC)ryo Mel, I've started double-checking the new flowers, trees, etc. My plan is to go to each new item's page and then just go through every location on the page for that item and confirm the counts on that location page are correct (unless I've already checked that location because I'm really not that crazy). I've already done this for all of the Catalpa locations (this includes synching the counts between the location and item count pages and checking the locations for appearances on item pages that no longer apply). I've also added pictures where needed. I'll continue on through the list in the following rather eclectic order: Rambutan, Paulownia, Starfruit, Mangosteen, Morinda, Lychee, Katsura, Japanese Maple, and finally Neem. Ryoryo (talk) 04:18, September 12, 2013 (UTC)ryoryo I noticed that too. So I'm actually doing a complete harvest on each location to make sure nothing is missed. Tedious, but at least this way I know it's as accurate as I can get it.... Ryoryo (talk) 05:10, September 12, 2013 (UTC) ryoryo I got the Lucky Edit!!!!!Lara Gillon-Gray (talk) 14:05, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! I am going to work on st johns wort today. MenuBar/Navigation Hey Mel, I noticed the Navigation Menu "Almanac -> Trapping -> Traps" leads to a blank page. The only place I am aware of the traps being listed is a subsection of the Trapping page. I don't know if you want to link that menu to the trapping page or if you want to actually create a Traps page. Lanatin (talk) 00:45, September 14, 2013 (UTC) I've finished going through all of the locations for the new trees. The counts on the associated pages (tree, location, other flora, butterflies, etc) should be correct and synched. Do we know if those are the only locations? I may hop around Asia a bit just to make sure if not. Let me know if you want help with anything else. Ryoryo (talk) 06:28, September 14, 2013 (UTC)ryoryo I am having a problem with 3 quest. 1. conniving cattle 2. poultry panic! 3. a creeping problem on all 3 quest all are filled except for 2 or 3 on each! the missing cow or chicken or vine is in my backpack! I have tried everything.cleared cookies,cache. picked them up with pick up tool (1 quest at a time). I have exhausted everything I can think of.I really need help.Thank you.Elizabeth.w.mccumber (talk) 03:06, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Mel,wWould be happy to help with updating photos and the counts you mentioned. Do you have a list? Ryoryo (talk) 04:40, September 18, 2013 (UTC) I can definitely help with the berry bushes. If you want I can even go through and create the category -- something like Update_Picture? Then it can be used if needed in future. Ryoryo (talk) 13:54, September 18, 2013 (UTC)